


Nohara Rin

by WildflowerWoods



Series: Team Minato [1]
Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 13:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12727464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildflowerWoods/pseuds/WildflowerWoods
Summary: Nohara Rin was many things.Jonin.Team leader.Team-mate.Kunoichi.Shinobi.Medic-nin.But above all she was a survivor.Nohara Rin had survived many things.She had lost her family.She had watched her entire team die.She had lived through the third shinobi war.but quite honestly, that was nothing compared to what was now before her.





	Nohara Rin

 

 

Nohara Rin was many things.

Jonin. 

Team leader. 

Team-mate. 

Kunoichi. 

Shinobi. 

Medic-nin. 

But above all she was a survivor.

 

Nohara Rin had survived many things. 

She had lost her family.

She had watched her entire team die.

She had lived through the third shinobi war.

but quite honestly, that was nothing compared to what was now before her.

 

 

 

Two men she had known quite well, two men she had thought  _dead_ , stood before her.

"What. The. Fuck. Is going on here?" The woman demanded. "How the hell are you two here? I watched you die!" She screamed at the two in front of her. The first, Black hair framing a pale face with mismatched eyes smiled sadly. The second, distinctive spiky hair she would know anywhere giving him away, simply stood there.

"We had no choice Rin. Madara-Sama decided our fate. He saw the team as too powerful. He had to split it up. Either that or control it. But despite getting us, he never got you. The three-tails' jinchuriki. Jonin of Konoha, Nohara Rin. The sole survivor of team Minato." The first spoke.

"You...you had no choice?!" Rin spluttered. "Yeah right! You bastard! You knew exactly what you were doing! You killed Minato-Sensie and Kushina-Sama! You left Naruto-Kun an orphan! You helped them get Kakashi!"

"Rin!" The second man cut in. "You know as well as I do that there was no willing choice on this side. Neither of us wanted this to happen. We're sorry you had to suffer. You bear your loved ones memories with pride."

"Thirteen years Baka. You let me think you were dead for thirteen years!" The first man sighed

"We tried Rin. We tried to make you see sense. Now they're going to make us deal with you the hard way." Rin took a half step back, pulling her headband up and unsheathing the sword that hung at her waist.

"Then we'll do it the hard way. It's not like we've ever done it any other way in the first place" She spoke quietly, her voice almost swallowed up by the mask that covered the bottom half of her face.

"You always were a stubborn one Rin." Orochimaru stood behind her "Then again, you'd have to be considering your team. The next Hokage, the Hatake prodigy and a Uchiha. No wonder people saw you as the useless one. And yet, out of all of them you're the last one standing. One lone person living for four other souls. It's obvious in the way you dress." He smirked as he gestured to her outfit. "Obito's eye in the place of yours. Those are his goggles at your side as well. Kakashi's mask to hide your emotions alongside his blade as a reminder that his memory lives on. If I'm not mistaken that is your sensie's Jonin vest you wear. And his wife's hitai-ate. Mementos of a family long lost to you. How many more will you love only to lose? How many more will you end up living for? Join us and end your suffering. End  _theirs_!" He gestured to the two men that stood silent. "I will end my pets torment if you surrender. Madara may even do the same for his. Those you care about will be in pain no more. If you don't they will both suffer for eternity. Who's worth more? Those in your heart or those out there?" 

Rin stopped her mind whirling. How had everything gone so wrong? They had had a plan! She had walked into the room knowing exactly what she had to do, even if it would break her heart to do it. "As much as I love those in here, Naruto needs me more. My students need me more. It breaks my heart to say this and I hope they can forgive me but I will not surrender! We are at war. Casualties will happen as much as it will hurt those that live, we will move on. The pain wont go away but we will learn to live with it. If I surrender all hope is gone. As much as I want them back. As much as I want to go with them, I cannot. So, my answer is no. Do what you will. I will not give you what you desire" She faced the two behind her. "Do what you must. I do not blame you."

"Rin..." The second breathed. "We're sorry"

"Dog. Tobi." Orochimaru ordered "Kill her."

"No. You have no need to be sorry. I failed you both."

"Rin!" The first spoke through gritted teeth. "You have to fight!"

"And I will." She paused, regarding the two in front of her. Wondering just how her life had lead her down this path. One attacked and then the other. She blocked them both, names springing unbidden from her lips. "Obito. Kakashi. I'm sorry" The blade in her hand swung.  _Kakashi's_  blade. The sharingan in her eye socket swirled.  _Obito's_ sharingan. 

 

There was nothing about Nohara Rin that was uniquely hers.

She bore her clan's symbol.

Her mothers hair.

Her fathers eyes, well eye.

Obito's sharingan. 

Obito's goggles.

Kakashi's blade. 

Kakashi's mask.

Minato-sensie's Jonin vest.

Kushina-Sama's hitai-ate.

Not even her name was her own, a name handed down through generations.

 

And yet, she was the last standing.

Her clan was gone.

Her mother gone.

Her father gone.

Obito was lost to her during the kanabi bridge mission.

Kakashi taken by Orochimaru a few years later.

Minato-sensie died sealing the fox away.

Kushina-sama died saving her son.

Nohara Rin stood was the last standing.

Nohara Rin stood alone.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Or so she thought.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Despite the massive hole in her heart Nohara Rin had survived. 

Nohara Rin had faced her demons and found herself to be stronger than them.

Nohara Rin had moved on.

 

But for every loved one she lost, more came to take their place.

 

She lost her clan.

So she made her own.

 

She lost her team.

So she trained her own.

 

She thought she's lost her heart.

But they made it whole.

 

 

 

 

Haruno Sakura.

The girl that had brought her back from the edge time after time.

 

Uchiha Sasuke.

The boy that showed her that no matter what she would not let the past repeat itself.

 

Uzumaki Naruto.

The last memento of her sensie and his wife.

 

Team Seven.

Her hope for the future.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Nohara Rin was many things.

 

 

Jonin. 

Team leader. 

Team-mate. 

Kunoichi. 

Shinobi. 

Medic-nin. 

But above all she was a survivor.

 

Nohara Rin had survived many things. 

She had lost her family.

She had watched her entire team die.

She had lived through the third shinobi war.

She would survive the hardest battle of her life.

 

 

Nohara Rin had to.

She owed it to them.

She owed it to those she's lost.

 

Obito.

Kakashi.

Minato.

Kushina.

Mother.

Father.

Asuma.

The list went on.

 

She owed it to those who still lived.

 

Naruto.

Sasuke.

Sakura.

Shikamaru.

Ino.

Choji.

Lee.

Tenten.

Neji.

Kiba.

Shino.

Hinita.

This list was even bigger.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Nohara Rin was many things.

 

 

Jonin. 

Team leader. 

Team-mate. 

Kunoichi. 

Shinobi. 

Medic-nin. 

But above all she was a survivor.

No. That wasn't quite right.

She was a survivor, but there was something she was even more.

After everything she had survived Nohara Rin knew her core.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Nohara Rin was many things.

But above everything else,

 

 

 

Nohara Rin was loyal.

 

 

 

And she would do whatever it took to save those she loved.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Rin turned last minute and threw her blade. Kakashi's blade. It flew true. The handle sunk into the snake sanin's throat as the blade stuck out the other side. The three men in the room sunk to the ground. One gurgling as his life left him. The other two gasping as the jutsu that had imprisoned them for years left their bodies.

 

"I told you I'd find a way to save you."

 

Nohara Rin smiled as she helped first one, then the other to their feet.

 

"Rin. Thank you."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Nohara Rin was many things.

 

 

Jonin. 

Team leader. 

Team-mate. 

Kunoichi. 

Shinobi. 

Medic-nin. 

Survivor.

 

 

But above all she was Loyal.

 

Nohara Rin didn't know how to turn her back on her friends.

Nohara Rin didn't know how to break promises.

Even if she did, Nohara Rin would do neither.

Instead, Nohara Rin brought them home.

 

 

The team that had enemy shinobi running on sight.

The team that worked together like they'd never been apart a day in their lives.

The team that owed everything to each other.

 

Hatake Kakashi.

Uchiha Obito.

Nohara Rin.

 

 

 

 

 

Nohara Rin was many things.

 

 

Jonin. 

Team leader. 

Team-mate. 

Kunoichi. 

Shinobi. 

Medic-nin. 

Survivor.

Loyal.

And after everything, she looked at the two men stood behind her and smiled.

Nohara Rin was many things.

Jonin. 

Team leader. 

Team-mate. 

Kunoichi. 

Shinobi. 

Medic-nin. 

Survivor.

Loyal.

 

 

And after decades of being lost,

 

 

Nohara Rin was home.


End file.
